The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a self-locking female plug or receptacle housing which is completely weather tight and can be readily visually inspected to determine its mated and sealed condition.
There is a long felt need in the electrical connector industry for completely sealed, self-locking, easily detachable, low cost connectors. Such connectors are required to removably connect underwater electronics devices such as hydrophones to other electronics equipment. The present invention is adapted to be used with a preexisting male connector or plug housing and replaces a female connector or receptacle formed of an opaque material and requiring an external locking device.
In review of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,098 to Phillips discloses a waterproof electrical connector utilizing O-ring seals 36 and clamping nuts 60 to form a secure connection. French Pat. No. 2,382,111 discloses an electrical cable connector comprising a receptacle with an outward tubular section and a reduced diameter inward tubular section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,255 reveals a moisture resistant electrical connector assembly having a series of ridges 29 and grooves 31 in a plug portion which mates with grooves 35 and protuberances 37 of the receptacle portion. A snap ring 41 forces the rings and grooves into close contact. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,805 to McLoad discloses an electrical connector constructed of a high impact clear plastic material which permits the viewing of the inside of the connector to inspect for leaks.
Generally the electrical connectors in the prior art require external snap rings, ring nuts, or clamping nuts to secure them together. Furthermore, they are generally not adapted so that the electrical conductors are connected prior to insertion of the plug into the receptacle. Still further, the prior art connectors reviewed are not formed of an elastic clear plastic which provides visual inspection for leaks and a self-locking capability. Such deficiencies in the prior art are essentially circumvented by the device of the present invention.